One by One they Fall
by Selnum
Summary: The Institute of War, known as the League of Legends was known as a supreme power that held the world of Valoran in balance. Yet, there are still those who hunger for chaos and pure strength to roam free to do it's bidding. Follow along as two unlikely champions become friends, discover themselves, and unite under a common purpose.
1. Prologue: They March

A/N: Spur of the moment addition to those who were a little hungry for more information.

You can skip the prologue as always, and go straight to chapter one.

* * *

"What's the status of our preparations?" A dark voice asked. It was deep, and carried the experience of many seasons over the hoarseness of it's voice. But, if there was one characteristic that seemed to linger in the air, it was the calmness of the voice.

"Sir, all preperations are complete. The void-barriers are in place, mobile anti-gen's are in working order, and our troops are eager sir."

A grunt of approval was heard, before he waved the soldier off. He raised his shield, and proceeded to hit it with a clenched fist producing a "clang" noise. While the soldier wandered off, the menacing figure stood up unsteadily, the excitement almost overwhelming him.

"I've waited a long time for this." He took a few careful steps from where he sat, to the edge of the tent he had been sitting in. A horse was awaiting nearby his tent, it eagerly kicked at the ground when it saw him. His warhorse knew what this meant.

The veil was slowly relinquished as the man gave the order. A large field that encompassed the area slowly dissipated. It served but one purpose, and that purpose was to cloak the encampment. The encampment that housed over thousands of elite trained soldiers were who had months of planning for this very day.

The veil finally gave away, and the soldiers that were clad in an insignia that was unknown charged towards the Institute of War.


	2. Chapter One: Something is Wrong

Hey guys! I've been playing with an idea around my head regarding the League of Legends. What if... the League was attacked? It compelled me to write something, just for fun and to test the water and to (hopefully) get some feedback. I like all sorts of criticism, both constructive and negative.

It was tough between the champions I would choose in this, and for whatever reason I believed that Varus and Vayne would fit together very well. Their names both started with "V", 5 characters each. Their stories are similar, but they both took two different paths, yet seek the same target.

* * *

Varus grit his teeth. He unleashed another flurry of arrows, calmly breathing between every pull and release. He followed the eighth arrow by conjuring his hatred and his energy into the next arrow. It began humming, glowing hotter and hotter.

His rage was easy to bring forth. For a man who was in a catch like him hate was an emotion he could call on so easily. While it would be even easier if his opponent had a Noxian background, he would have to rely on the sorrow of his slain family, and his failed goals to power him. That's not hard. Not even close.

He let loose the final arrow, watching carefully to see if it would meet it's mark. The other arrows were fodder, to lead her to where his actual target was. His opponent fell for the trap, or so he thought. He could only glare before his opponent tumbled away from the last arrow before firing bolts straight back at him forcing him to duck behind the tree he was using for cover.

Vayne narrowed her eyes. He was more of a predator than he was prey. That was for sure, which was exciting for her whenever she was on the fields of justice. It was more than just... hunting for Vayne, it was... fighting. It allowed her to hone in on her acrobatic and combat skills. To which she was use to hunt the villains and those who corrupted themselves in search for power. Varus was exactly that.

Vayne felt mixed emotions as she pulled the large repeating crossbow off her back. Here was a man who was consumed to the darkness, the lust and corruption of power, but for a reason just like herself. His family was taken from him, he was powerless to stop them. Consumed with his own lust for vengeance, he gave in to his carnal desires for power and succumbed to the darker magics. It was distracting and petty to think about this now, but at the very least she gave him credit to his devotion for revenge.

Varus was very accustomed by now on his ability to conjure arrows out of thin air. The next volley would be a handful of them. He looked down at his hand, and they came. Corrupted tendrils that hardened like steel before his hand. He grasped them firmly, and pulled back the energy of the bow, readying for the next confrontation.

Vayne held the grip on her crossbow tightly. This would be the final hour for Varus. With a burst of speed and a giant intake of air she tumbled out of her brush and headed straight for Varus under the cover of the shadow.

Varus peeked around the corner as soon as he heard the clinking of the bolts of his opponents quiver. She was on the move, and she was headed straight for him. He unleashed a hail of arrows on the suspected area. The arrows desecrated the ground, leaving an area of tainted energy. Varus noticed some of the energy to behave strangely, edging itself towards the East.

She was there.

Varus roared and unleashed a massive amount of corrupted power into the brush. The large snake-like purple tentacles flew into the brush, eager to descend on any thing that was living. He didn't take a chance and drew an arrow and drew it with fervor. It hummed and began to grow in strength and size.

Before he had the chance to fire, a large crossbow bolt fired out of the brush. The giant bolt slammed straight into Varus' chest with so much force it blew him back into the wall impaling him.

Out of the bush came Vayne, her large crossbow in hand. It was already reloaded, and she held it out with a large grin on her face. She fired another bolt, this one piercing his left hand. The bow materialized and Varus let out a growl of pain.

She reloaded her crossbow bolt quickly, showing off her prowess in her agility by throwing the bolt in the air before catching it first.

"You have been condemned!" Vayne cried out and fired the third and would be final shot. Vayne smiled, the poisonous silver crossbow bolt was headed straight for his head. Varus inhaled quickly, the pain from the crossbow bolts in his chest and hand making him lose focus.

Suddenly, a loud explosion of energy erupted in front of Varus. The bolt bounced off of it, and through that explosion of energy came a portal. Out of the portal flew a large dagger that was headed straight for Vayne. The sudden surprise of the appearance threw her off, but she managed to tumble out of the way. The dagger however managed to still slice generously on her leg.

Vayne cried out and fell onto the ground, her giant crossbow rolling away from her. From the portal a man clad in his notably blue attire. "Fear not, Varus." Shen spoke, making his way towards Vayne.

Shen moved fast and lightly, placing one hand on the handle of his Ninjato. He readied the death blow, pulling out the blade and dashing up to Vayne. Vayne fired from where she was from the ground. The hand-crossbow that she mounted on her right hand shot round after round from a rotating bolt-chamber.

The bolts flew but they never met their mark. Shen moved swiftly and dodged every bolt. It almost appeared as though the bolts hit him, but for some reason they did not touch him. She gasped when Shen finally reached her. "For honor!" Shen cried, before a mechanical swish was heard.

A giant yellow hand glasped suddenly on Shen's stomach, and within an instant Shen was pulled out of sight. Vayne had been saved from Shen temporarily, she put her attention back on Varus. He had freed his hand and with a spurt of emotion he grasped the newly constructed bow in his hand.

Vayne knew she had to have the better draw than Varus and quickly reloaded her hand-crossbow. Her bolt slid in place and she aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger, just as Varus released the string of his own arrow.

In a showdown of arrows, they had slain each other. Varus' lifeless body hung against the arcane tree, while water slowly passed by Vayne's impaled body that lay in the river. The rules that follow next were simple. They had not actually "died," but rather they were avatars for the Summoners themselves. The match was still ongoing but even so a rule was broken.

Varus suddenly was ejected out of the summoner's field. Varus cussed as his body hit the ground roughly, the force that shot him out of the field was incredible. He looked up at the other summoner fields that were in position.

He was in the isolation chamber, his own that was in his quarters. It was here that he was able have his body used as an avatar for the raging summoner wars that were dragged across Summoner's Rift, Crystal Scar, and the Proving Grounds.

He raised an arm to rub his head, looking at the summoner's field he was confused. It was still...active. The summoner's field was a small platform that emitted blue energy, the rune inscriptions resembled that of Ryze's tattoos. When it was out of use, no light emitted, but here it was in front of Varus shining brightly.

"What..." Varus turned to the door, he noticed the normal rune prison that protects the champions such as himself from outside tampering was deactivated. "What the hell is going on..." Varus moved to the door, opening it by sliding it.

There was always two guards positioned in front of any champions' chambers who was participating in a match. **Always**. Yet, the hallway was very empty. One of the other doors opened, revealing a confused Vayne as well.

"Varus." She said, in an almost questioning tone but more of a greeting if he was able to acknowledge it correctly.

"Where are the guards...and why are we out here?" Varus asked.

"Something is stirring under the shadow. The League never allows their champions to be wandering about in mid-match, much less there to be no...security to protect the defenseless." Vayne spat the last word, she was getting frustrated.

"I'm going to investigate. This reeks of malicious intent." Vayne started moving to the exit of the champions summoning quarters.

Varus grit his teeth. The corrupted energy that was bubbling at his legs and arms were energetic. They moved even quicker, clashing against the runes that protected the rest of his body. The air was tainted with something...sinister, no other reason would the energy react this way. He decided he would follow Vayne.

Their walk down the hallway was interrupted by a sudden earthquake. The ground shook with such tremendous force, that the floor beneath them and the walls themselves cracked slightly.

"Trouble." Varus said, eyes scanning the ceiling above them.

"Shh!" Vayne quickly pushed Varus to the side of the hallway, much to his disapproval of being shoved he obliged with her. They hid behind a pillar that was placed out of the way.

"What-"

"-I said shh, fool!" Vayne harshly whispered. He waited, and then the sound of many footsteps could be heard. Metal clanking against the ground over and over again. There was a bunch of them, probably at least twelve pairs of them. They came closer, and passed both Varus and Vayne.

Vayne and Varus was both surprised at the outfit they were wearing. It was nothing they were familiar with. The men were clad in steel-clad armor that had partial rune-protection markings on them. The armor was spaced, but covered most of their abdomen, shoulders, and legs. The armor was shaded very darkly, black paint with blue rune inscriptions.

They were mostly men, but they could depict a few female soldiers in the mass of metal and weapons. The weapons themselves were nothing extraordinary, most likely of a metal that was forged like everything else on Valoran. Steel, and if some of the soldiers were lucky, Merculite, some of the finer ores.

They were holding some sort of pulsating mechanical device. It seemed heavy, it required three of the twelve were holding it up while the others seemed like a guard. They stood in front of one of the summoning quarters.

"Their purpose seems dark." Varus whispered. Vayne nodded and kept watching, her left hand placed across the crossbow on her right, flipping a switch.

The door itself was encoded with rune magic, it did not require any outside source of energy to power the inscriptions that protected it. It was at least a meter thick of solid Terrancrite, the strongest steel that could be forged and typically used for foundations. There was no way to open the door unless you were on the inside or the door guards allowed you in.

For this instance the guards were absent, but one of the soldiers still held a key. He inserted it into the slot and the door mechanism began unlocking itself.

The three soldiers who were holding the machine gently laid it on the ground. It appeared to be some sort of column piece that was powered by some arcane and/or void magic. The piece glowed with a vivid blue and purple light through veins that ran up and down the metallic structure. It hummed, and a few parts moved in strange jointed movements.

Vayne and Varus immediately felt a strange shift in the air around them. It was as if the moisture of the atmosphere became terribly dense, and it felt dampening and heavy.

The door finally opened, and there revealed a woman who was looking rather confused. She was young, absolutely stunning, and her hair seemed to flow as if it was lighter than gravity. Janna held her scepter, and was...strangely enough, standing on the ground.

"What...what's going on here?" Janna whispered. Suddenly, the men standing in front of the door lunged at Janna, swinging their blades and spears at her. The clang of a parry could be heard, and instantly Varus and Vayne dove into the action to save Janna.

The only question was, as they readied their bows and fired their first shots was "What the hell is going on in the League?"

* * *

So! Whatcha think?

I've begun progress on my second chapter. Will be uploading soon. Or so help me someone should strike me down, lmao.


	3. Chapter Two: The Machine

Here is the second installment of Vayne x Varus! I hope you guys enjoy this and please some criticism or any edits that are needed to be done would be greatly appreciated! As always, thank you for reading!

P.S. I know the progression of the relationship between Vayne and Varus is slow, but please keep in mind that is not a "_romance_" par say but rather friendship. I believe that comradarie is important in the league of legends, and that it takes time to develop. So please bear with me! Much thanks ladies, gents.

* * *

Varus continued huffing. He had to wipe the sweat off his brow. These soldiers were something else. When he faced off against Noxus infantry, they were easy to relinquish with his corrupted power. But as it stands these soldiers were infinitely more skilled then your average grunt, and on top of that he could barely use his corrupted energy, and he didn't know why.

Hell, he was barely keeping up with the one soldier he was facing against right now. If it wasn't for his thirst for revenge and years of dedicated training in the Ionian academy he would have lost direly to him.

Down the hallway the combatants had all spread out. The rest of the summoner quarters had opened up, and the champions joined the battle.

Vayne had managed to wound one, but the soldier managed to knock Vayne back against the wall and all the wind out of her. Luckily Shen from the previous game could keep two of them busy at the same time while she recovered and they struck back together.

Blitzcrank was a behemoth of his own, with the help of Renekton has solidly kept at least six of them at bay as the rest of the champions either fought or went to summon reinforcements.

Warwick, Shyvana, Annie, and Twisted Fate escorted a wounded Janna towards the medical wing, the initial skirmish ended badly for her mainly because for some reason their magic was being disabled. A large and powerful anti-magic field was being conjured, that or there was other darker magic here. Since Annie and Twisted Fate had their magical abilities dis-spelled, Warwick and Shyvana escorted them for safety.

Varus was forced to be pulled back to the battle as he parried yet another wide swing from the soldier. He was relentless, as if he had lost his family to Noxus as well and fought for vindication. He wielded a spear similar to that of Xin Zhao, and used it just as well. Varus reflected repeated blows with his barely conjured bow from horizontal and vertical directions.

Varus jumped back to break some distance, but as he did the soldier leapt forward and swung his spear in a wide arc. Varus again blocked the swing barely, yet the soldier used the momentum to keep pushing forward and shoulder bashed Varus back. Temporarily stunned the soldier side-stepped and struck the back of Varus' left leg and lifted up with his spear to bring Varus to the ground.

Varus rolled before the spear could impale his neck, and continued rolling as the soldier stabbed repeatedly at the ground aiming to inflict a direct hit.

A short distance away Shen and Vayne fought their own soldiers. Irony had twisted the combatants that had shortly tried to slay each other to defend their foe's lives. Vayne had recovered a great deal of her stamina with the time Shen had bought her, and was firing round after round at the soldier.

The soldier was female like her, but used a very light sword. It reminded her of Fiora's rapier, in a sense, and her stance was albeit a little familiar. The soldieress was very adept at knocking away each and every one of the bolts that were fired at her. If she couldn't deflect one she would simply dodge it. She charged Vayne with a strong fervor, an intense rush of speed and killer intent.

Vayne tumbled sideways beyond her, nearly getting sliced by the rapier that slid mere millimeters over her back. Within the tumble she had already withdrew her larger crossbow, nicknamed "_Shadow_ _Wing_." With perfect execution of a tumble landing she fired from her crouching position from behind the woman. It was a guaranteed hit.

The woman's armor cracked with a sickening sound and blood misted in the area as she was impaled on the wall. Vayne huffed greatly, ignoring the fact that she loved to say something witty before their death.

Shen swiped twice with his Ninjato blades at the soldier he was facing. This particular grunt used a sword and shield. The female soldier pushed Shen's attacks back with the shield and swung in a half circle, attempting to perform a 180 shield strike on Shen. He slid out of the way, and in time for Vayne to fire a few bolts at her. The soldier blocked the surprise attack phenomenally, with great reflexes. Yet, she was now facing both The Night Hunter and the Eye of the Twilight.

The fighting continued, and surely but finally they had finished the remainder of the soldiers before grouping up with Renekton and Blitzcrank in aid to their fight as well. Renekton was reluctant to ever receive help, but the six they faced off were at a stalemate with the great Steam Golem by his side.

They were reluctant to close the distance, Renekton's large blade and the three arms Blitzcrank adorned were more of a match for simple weapons. Yet still their skill almost matched theirs, elite soldiers. One of the soldiers came forward, again with the intent of breaking the line.

He grasped onto a sword that was easily the same size as Renekton, but swung it like it was as light as a feather. Renekton growled furiously as he blocked the sword coming from above and shoved it aside as he leapt forward to swing his blade in a circle. The soldier responded by spinning as well, and recovered himself to block the blade yet again. Renekton pulled his blade back, his rage empowering him to strike three times consecutively. The first was parried, the second dodged, but the third struck the soldier's arm.

The soldier then sprinted fast away, another soldier from the group coming up and blocked the incoming hail of bolts with their staff. Vayne, Shen, and Varus joined the fight evening the odds a little after they dispatched Varus' combatant as well.

Blitzcrank calculated the opportunity in his head with the arrival of reinforcements and shot out his rocket grab. It was a perfect shot, but the soldier he fired at was small and held a giant thin spear. He slammed the spear into the ground and propelled himself up and out of the way before leaping off the top and landing on the ground again. Somehow, a miss.

The battle raged on in the narrow hallway with a very slim victory, forcing their retreat. It left the group of five bewildered and winded. Fights in the arena were different, stamina was compensated with magic and kept constantly rejuvenated. In a sense you never got tired while you were being used as an Avatar.

Outside in the actual fight, ones body had their limits, even for legendary champions. They needed to take a moment to catch their breath, Blitzcrank watching over them silently.

"Who were they?" Shen asked, hovering the female soldier who held the rapier. "Their insignia is unknown to my mind." As Shen was inspecting the armor, Renekton gave a powerful kick to her body, knocking her to the side.

"Does it matter? Let's just kill them all!" Renekton's voice hitched with a dark intent. An agitated Vayne who moved to the body he just kicked picked up that Renekton enjoyed this chaos.

'_His thirst for violence will be the end of him one day_' Vayne thought to herself.

Varus stepped forward towards Renekton.

"I for one, indeed agree they must all perish" His voice was confident, solidifying the the confidence was his posture and serious stare. Renekton nodded, turning to catch more of the soldiers.

"However-" Varus' hesitation made Renekton stop mid-track. "I agree we should assess our opponent. Proper vengeance dictates so." Renekton huffed at that remark.

"You can sit around and **think**. I'm going to wreak death." Renekton snarled slightly at Varus. Shen made a move towards Renekton to stop him.

"The foes we face are skilled, it would be wise to stick together." Shen appeared in front of Renekton swiftly. Renekton halted for a moment and his eyes intensified. He made a move to push Shen roughly, but he moved out of the way.

Renekton snorted, and then stormed off, sniffing the air in search for more carnage to dispense.

Shen shook his head and turned to the rest of group. "His state of mind is unbalanced. This does not bode well." Shen said as he watched him leave.

"His mind has succumbed to madness already. His path is already too dark to avert him from his war path." Vayne winced slightly at a coming bruise to form on her stomach as she made her way over to Shen.

The towering blue ninja looked back at her, and nodded. Varus had a slightly puzzled look on his face. Vayne gave a half smile to his building curiosity.

"His brother and he, they have a long time feud with each other." Varus nodded, his mind drifting to his own set of grudges. While the group was lost to their own thoughts, a loud bang was heard. The three looked over to the source of the sound, and noticed Blitzcrank was tampering with the machine that the soldier's brought.

"What is it Blitzcrank?" Vayne asked, approaching the golem giant. Blitzcrank was analyzing the machine, it had forced open a panel and a light radiated out of it's eyes onto it.

"MY CALCUATIONS WERE CORRECT UPON INSPECTING THIS DEVICE." Blitzcrank's voice was loud, almost too loud. Vayne shifted her eyes to look around and Shen picked up on her cautiousness.

"I will stand watch." Shen held his weapons firmly and stood a ways away from them, watching the corridor in case more of them decided to show up. That left Varus and Vayne to inspect the device with Blitz.

"THIS DEVICE WORKS ON A SIMILAR FUNCTION TO WHAT IS USED ON KALAMANDA." The small device hummed and whirred as Blitzcrank tampered with it. "IT IS CLEAR THAT IT WORKS ON A SIMILAR LEVEL TO THE NEXUS THAT THE LEAGUE USED. MY INITIAL INSPECTION INDICATES THIS DEVICE IS USED TO DAMPEN THE FLOW OF MANA MANIPULATION WITHIN THE ATMOSPHERE."

"So in other words, no one can use magic in it?" Vayne asked, examining the outer shell.

"Then we should destroy this vile thing." Varus chipped in. Vayne agreed to the notion, but it seemed as if Blitzcrank was hesitant.

"NEGATIVE. DESTROYING THIS NEXUS WOULD RESULT IN A DETONATION OF IMMENSE MAGNITUDE." With force, Blitzcrank pulled back a panel. The screws popped off and there revealed a small blue core that glowed with bright intensity.

"VERY UNSTABLE. IT IS CRITICAL WE DO NOT TAMPER OR DAMAGE THE CORE BEYOND IT'S THRESHOLD. THE EXPLOSION IS ENOUGH TO DETONATE HALF OF THE INSTITUTE. IF THE ENEMY HAS MORE WITHIN THE INSTIUTE, THE CHAIN REACTION WOULD RESULT IN MASS DESTRUCTION."

Vayne gulped. It took her a moment to register that hundreds of people were in combat at the moment, but for the thousands that were employed within the League to all...perish, instantly?

"We cannot allow this to happen." Vayne stated. Blitzcrank hummed in agreement. Varus looked down at his hand. He could feel the corrupted energy, it was weak, and with him being this close to the anti-magic nexus, the feeling of conjuring an arrow felt impossible.

"Are we to leave this contraption alone then?" Varus asked, his voice announced how displeased he was with leaving these things to restrict him and the others. Vayne had a look of distraught, but luckily beyond her shades no one was able to see it.

"What do you suggest we do Blitz?" Blitzcrank seemed to be configuring a plan within his mind.

Shen assumed battle stance. He crouched and held his weapons firmly.

"Footsteps!" Shen whispered harshly. The group readied their weapons for the imminent attack. They went into defensive positions. They gathered at a choke point, an arch that the soldiers would pass through, and set an ambush there.

Shen and Vayne readied their weapons on the left flank, while Varus and Blitzcrank would collapse on any remaining soldiers from the right flank.

The footsteps were light, but they were extremely fast and loud. It was strange, almost as if the soldiers suddenly were wearing-

Successive gunshots were heard in repeating motion. Followed by a series of loud bangs. Then more series of pops were heard. Suddenly, through the arch, a boot slid into a view. It was a woman's boot, and some brief cussing could be heard.

Suddenly a flash of red and black entered their field of vision. The well-endowed red-headed vixen began firing her two famed weapons rapidly in a mad spurt. Her maniacal laughter erupted within the enclosed corridor, allowing her voice to echo back and forth.

"Miss Fortune?" Vayne asked with a raised eyebrow. Miss Fortune finally appeared through the doorway in a duck and dive roll, grabbing her boot as she slid across the hallway over to cover. Gunshots followed her briefly.

"In the flesh, oh how fortunate for me to bump into you lot." She gave a wink, and inspected the crew. "This all you got hun?" Vayne internally twitched at the last word she spoke, but decided that the situation did not exactly adhere to normal circumstances.

"We relinquished about a dozen of them, woman." Varus spoke from behind Vayne. Miss Fortune slowly raised her glance over Vayne's shoulder.

"Didn't see you there, aren't you looking rather ghastly handsome?" Miss Fortune smirked. "We're not talking about a dozen here. More."

Vayne poked her head around the corner for a brief moment. She couldn't decide whether her heart dropping into her stomach was out of excitement, or fear. There running down the corridor were at least thirty soldiers with a myriad of ranged weapons. They wielded both guns and bows, and judging by the rate they were sprinting at they would reach them soon.

"A plan of action?" Shen asked, his weapons began glowing and vibrating with energy, preparing to fight. The hum of Blitzcrank's engines and electricity cackling signaled that he was ready too.

Suddenly, something appeared within Vayne's corner of vision. A sudden spark of good luck and her will to not let opportunities pass by made her act. She balled her fist and quickly drew it across her neck, shaking her head no to Shen.

Albeit a little confused, Shen took a few step backs with Blitzcrank. Vayne then whispered something in the ear of Miss Fortune, she gave a devilishly wicked smile, and nodded in approval.

"My my, you do know how to have fun don't you?"

"We don't have time, do it!"

Varus watched closely, the hot-headed bounty hunter raised her infamous weapons to the ceiling, and with a few successive shots she blasted out the lights.

"How do you like my guns, Shock an-" Vayne placed a hand over her mouth and pushed them further back into the corner. She stood in front of them, her crossbow at the ready.

The soldiers by now had reached through the hallway. They had their weapons at the ready, scanning the intense darkness that surrounded them. The small amount of lights above were the only source of illumination until the great hall.

"What's going on?" "Where did she go?" "She's hiding, find her!" "Did you see something?" "What's that smell?"

Their voices were hushed, but in the vast open space and faraway sounds of combat elsewhere their voices sounded like yelling.

Suddenly, a scream was heard at the front of the pack.

"Report!" Blood splatter was heard, a sickening sound of a blade ripping apart metal and flesh.

"Enemy in the front, who?" Another soldier attempted to dodge, their feet scurrying around, and gunfire was heard.

In the muzzle-flash of a gun explosion, one saw two very large red blades, and a floating shadow adorning a strange armor with malevolent blue eyes.

"Nocturne!" Gunfire ensued, but they could do little to the embodied and physical form of nightmare himself. He ripped apart soldier by soldier that tried to defy him, falling into darkness and emerging right back out in fast angles. Vayne pulled at Varus and Miss Fortune. It was their cue to leave before Nocturne would turn his hungry eyes on them.

She didn't know how he had escaped his prison, but she assumed it was because of the anti-magic generators that were being set up around the whole institute. She couldn't tell if Shen and Blitzcrank saw, but she had no way of communicating with them. Through one soldier's gunshot, she saw that they had already disappeared and breathed a sigh of relief.

It was their turn to melt into the shadow.

* * *

I will be working on the second part shortly, and also working on lengthening the chapters even further so that each installment is a really satisfying read for you :D. I have much planned for what is going to happen next, and I apologize for the over-abundance of combat in this chapter.


End file.
